dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III/@comment-14.200.83.25-20121228104607/@comment-112.203.154.188-20130101133828
This is what I've been thinking to satisfy the desires of both DoW 1 and DoW 2 fans instead of arguing which is the better game, why not the latter get the best of both worlds and add even more features? Some Suggestions (All the things I can suggest for DoW 3); a) Add more maps, seriously more maps means more challenges and fun. Both versions were lacking solid maps. b) AI functionality: yes, our odd computer controlled allies or enemies are not the best to play with / against can be improved further. c)All major races to be included but all of them will be available only at the last expansion. Major races include ofc Vanilla Marines, Orks, Necrons, Tau Empire, Imperial Guard, Tyranids, Chaos, Eldar and Dark Eldar. Races may be divided into factions later on that can be played separately for example Sisters of Battle. Some may be recruite mercenaries for varied gameplays and strategies while others will have their own unique way of expanding their armies for example a Chaos player can corrupt other races. However restrictions will be there like Tyranids players cant hire mercenaries. d)In-depth costumization: For Chaos you can choose which among the 4 Chaos Gods will be your main deity. For Tau Empire which caste will be your main priority; choosing fire caste as your main will give you the best weapons of war and offensive technology while earth caste gives you the best defenses and harvesting of resources faster. Each race will have their own unique customization. g) Competitive gameplay: I hope THQ coordinates with Steam to create a much larger pool of esports community for WH40k not the same popularity as SC but as competitive as it gets. Seriously WH40k DoW3 is a game deserving of its own esports community. f)Base building; As I mentioned there will be separate missions/campaign involving non base building or even a ladder mode where base building is non-existent for those who hate extra management. I can't wait to see Tyanid buildings and tyranoforming ( maybe similar to creep of Zerg) but with different effects; not that Nid buildings(biological structures made from the Hive Fleet Genomes) are required to build on a tryannoformed ground but provides better synapse abilities for the Hive. Better headquarters for Space Marines, I dont like the one in DoW1, some minor revamps there, etc. g) New array of units from the latest codex, such as Dominatrix for Nids, etc. Implement Titan units for each races like Emperor Class Titans, having these units will signify you reach the pinnacle of your respective races' tech tree. h)Space Travel: Similar to Sins of a Solar Empire; you can view the WH40k Universe in atomic structure, this is mostly for the game lobby, campaigns and army editor. You do want to see the planets you conquered and its expanse across the universe. i) Speaking of Campaigns; Better and longer badass cinematics, more Nids in HD as well as better storyline, I would like to see Angelos again. But this time all races will get their respective lore. Also if they can add Horus Hersey campaign that would be badass, I would like to play as the God Emperor himself. j)Lexicanum: An intensive extra feature where you see the enemies you fought and information about them, counters against them and so on. You can also view your achievements, lore, cinematics and artwork here. I think that's what my brain can think of warhammer costing 40k. Peace out. TL:DR just expanding ideas.